


ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴏɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ ᴄᴀɴ ꜱᴄᴏʀᴇ

by LetsHaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, F/M, Oikawa Tooru's Birthday, Originally Posted on Tumblr, aoba doesn't approve of Oikawa's girlfriends, i make oikawa suffer all the time as well, it's funny at times, it's just my favorite thing to do, the memories are just too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsHaikyuu/pseuds/LetsHaikyuu
Summary: when Oikawa brings his girlfriend to practice one day, the team sees all of his exes in her; but, Seijoh is definitely in for a nice surprise
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 155





	ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴏɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ ᴄᴀɴ ꜱᴄᴏʀᴇ

**Author's Note:**

> fluff, mild angst if you really squint and think deeper than the story itself – totally unnecessary if you ask me

Oikawa talking nonsense during practice wasn’t anything unusual; especially during evening practice after a school day, and while everyone needed some well-deserved rest, Oikawa seemed to fuel himself with his nonstop talking.

“Is there an off button on him or something?” Makki groaned as he listened to Oikawa talk about how he made a new Pinterest board the previous night with new milk bread recipes he found and wanted to try; and when he said he, he meant Iwaizumi because, out of the two, he’s the only decent cook.

“I’m not spending my money and time on making you milk bread, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi made himself clear as he was folding the net. He rolled his eyes when Oikawa started whining, telling them how he really needed a good and decent milk bread made for next week. It was then that Mattsun came along and joined the trio bickering, Oikawa’s comment stuck with him as he smirked at the whining boy.

“Since when do you need a milk bread _made_ for a specific day? You eat them whenever, no matter the time and day.” He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on one of the net’s poles, smirk widening as he saw the blush on Oikawa’s face growing in intensity. Makki looked between the two, not missing Mattsun’s wink, and seemed to catch on. Iwaizumi looked among the three, interested, but still too tired to actually keep up with the conversation itself. 

However, the way his best friend was glowing red, hands manically waving in front of him made Iwaizumi all the more curious. He looked between the smirking pair and his frantic friend, all the puzzle pieces seemingly falling into place. But, that meant...

“You have a girlfriend, Shittykawa?” Oikawa pouted and averted his eyes from Iwaizumi’s stare. _Bingo_.

“I can’t believe you’re dating someone and didn’t bother telling us,” Makki jokingly sobbed and wiped a fake tear from his eye, watching as Oikawa buried his face in his hands. “How long have you two been together?”

They could hear Oikawa murmur something, but it was inaudible, his words muffled by his hands. “Come again?” Mattsun teased, approaching the shorter male and removing his hands from his red face. Iwaizumi stood by the side, smirking at the thought of his best friend having a girlfriend. It was most likely one of his one-week relationships, he thought as he waited for Oikawa to answer.

“Three months...”

Huh? They looked at each other and back to Oikawa, the male pouting, the gym floor grabbing his attention. His eyes were fixed downwards, not daring to look any of his closest friends in the eye. He knew what they would say, but he didn’t have the will to listen to that same conversation for the millionth time.

“You’re telling me,” Iwaizumi started, slowly approaching the trio and leaving the net behind, “you’ve been dating someone for **three** months and didn’t tell us?” Oikawa visibly flinched at the way he emphasized the duration of his relationship. If he were in Iwaizumi’s shoes, he would’ve felt bad and left out as well.

“I knew what you were going to say, so I stayed quiet,” Oikawa said to the trio, shrugging his shoulders.

“Wow, what a valid reason.” Makki joked and slightly glared at the brunette, “we have to repeat it all the time because you never learn.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen at his comment, but immediately narrowed. “I never learn? What is that supposed to mean, Makki?” He crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze hard as he looked at him. Both Mattsun and Iwaizumi could see where this was heading, so they decided to intervene.

“What he meant, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi stood a few meters in front of him, “is that...you never know how to pick out a proper partner for yourself.”

Oikawa looked taken aback, again, as the other two nodded and confirmed Iwaizumi’s comment. “That’s true. All your previous relationships included bitchy chicks, how do you even find them?”

“I, how, what...that’s so not true!?” He stumbled on his words, curls bouncing on the top of his head as he rapidly shook his head in denial. “I always choose them right.”

Mattsun quirked an eyebrow at that comment. “So, when your second ex-girlfriend came to practice and poured soda on you because you spent ‘too much time at practice’ and cheated on you the next day, is your vision of choosing the right girl?”

“Or when your third ex-girlfriend started spreading rumors at school that we’re all gay and fuck each other daily in the locker room? _And_ , she also cheated on you that same week.”

Oikawa kept quiet while they started listing all of his failures of relationships. “Okay, fine!” He stopped them, too embarrassed to have them continue rambling on, “I know I’ve made a few mistakes in the past-“

“A few?”

“Oh, shut it Makki,” he glared at him before continuing, “I am aware of my mistakes, but she’s different. _This relationship is different_.” He looked at them, his eyes pleading them to accept his decision, but they were all too familiar with Oikawa’s state post-breakup to let him go through it again.

“I’m not sure, Oikaw-“

“I’ll bring her to our next practice!” He cut Iwaizumi off, his sudden yell surprising all of them. Oikawa seemed to realize what he blurted out and ran a hand through his hair, cursing at himself for rushing into things. “I didn’t want you guys to meet her, yet,” he started, sighing as he looked back to his friends, “but, I promise you. She’s different from the others.”

The trio exchanged glances, Oikawa’s pleading eyes dancing across every one of his friends.

Iwaizumi sighed. “Fine. We can’t wait to meet her then.”

Oikawa scoffed, looking at his friends one more time before exiting the gym. “I’ll prove you guys wrong.”

* * *

Oikawa wanted to barf. He had the urge to turn around and run away from the gym doors and you, he had the need to be alone; even though standing beside him was someone he could finally call his true partner. A girlfriend who didn’t want to spread false rumors, who didn’t want to pour soda on him, who didn’t want to cut his volleyball shoes...

Oikawa finally felt like he hit the jackpot with you, but, what if he stumbles upon a dead-end once again, when the team finally sees you and tell him you’re not right for him?

“Tooru,” your gentle voice pulled him away from his thoughts, “why are you so nervous?” You tightly held one of his hands in yours while the other carried a bag filled with sweets. You looked at your boyfriend’s worried face, providing him with a reassuring smile to calm down his nerves.

“I’m just...I don’t even know.” He let out a groan, throwing his head back. Few weren’t aware of Oikawa’s past relationships, they were that known and the way they were broken off was also something to remember. You were one of the many that knew exactly how Oikawa Tooru got screwed over, time and time again.

“We can do this.” You give his hand a tight squeeze and placed your hand on the gym door, ready to push it open. “Ready?” He looked at you again, a nervous smile on his face as he weakly nodded; he was nowhere near ready, but he had to do this for you and the relationship.

“Ready.”

Pushing the door open, the sound made the team stop their practice to look at the people entering. The rest of the team was aware that they’d have a visitor, but none of them were particularly excited when they found out it was Oikawa’s girlfriend.

_“Do I have to bring a new set of shoes for Oikawa or hope that she won’t spread any more false rumors?” It was Kunimi who talked first after finding out about the visitor, making everyone chuckle and laugh at the memory._

_“Maybe she’ll do something completely different,” Makki added in on the fun, the laughter ongoing as the team waited for their captain to come with his new girlfriend._

_Iwaizumi cracked a smile as well, but he couldn’t overlook the nervous feeling in his stomach. His best friend may be an idiot, but he wasn’t a bad person. It was like everything was against Oikawa finding a decent partner, let alone someone he can consider for the long-run._

_He only watched as they joked around, his eyes constantly looking at the gym door, waiting for them to open. He prayed that whoever comes into the gym and beside Oikawa, was someone he could actually call Oikawa’s girlfriend._

And there, at the entrance, was someone who had a striking resemblance to Oikawa’s previous girlfriends.

“Doesn’t she remind you of ex-girlfriend number four?” Yahaba whispered to the team, eyeing you curiously. “What did she do again?” Kindaichi whispered back, the amount of relationships his senpai has had overflowing his memory. “She’s the one who cut his jersey because he had practice and couldn’t fit in a date,” Makki added, not whispering at all and earning himself a hard slap across the back. He winced and glared at Iwaizumi, rubbing the sore spot as he straightened his back.

“Guys,” by the time the commotion settled, Oikawa and his girlfriend were already in front of them. “This is my girlfriend, Y/N. And Y/N, this is my team.” He introduced you to the team, you smiling at them before formally introducing yourself.

“It’s nice to finally meet all of you! Oikawa talks highly about his team and I couldn’t wait to meet you,” you smiled at the team, but they only looked at you shocked in return. Makki leaned in to whisper in Watari’s ear. “She smiled...but there was no hint of evil in it?” He yelped at the force of Iwaizumi’s hand slapping the back of his neck.

He was also the first one to approach you. “Nice to meet you Y/N.” He shook your hand and give you a small smile, “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, your boyfriend’s best friend.”

And, with that, every team member introduced themselves to you.

* * *

“Why is she acting so nice?” The team gathered around the bench, looking at you as you laugh and talk to Oikawa; his face burning red as the tips of his ears become hot. Iwaizumi kept looking closely at you, not knowing what to make of this situation. Since when could Oikawa find someone like you on his own?

“What is wrong with all of you!?” Oikawa whispered, appearing out of nowhere and making Makki drop his water bottle. They all look at their captain, his face red, but they couldn’t guarantee that it was the same blush he had from earlier, while he was talking to you.

“You’re acting like she’s the spawn of Satan! Can’t you see she’s normal?” He sighed exasperatedly and ran a hand through his hair. “Well, considering that all your previous girlfriends were the devil itself, you gotta give us a break,” Mattsun added and looked at you talking to Kyoutani and Yahaba.

Both of them looked rather calm and willing to talk to you, to the surprise of many. Kyoutani isn’t someone who you’d describe as people-friendly, but he didn’t look intimidating as usual while talking to you, _and_ he seemed interested in whatever you were talking about.

Oikawa glared at him and turned his direction to Iwaizumi, looking directly at his best friend and making Iwaizumi’s eyes widen in surprise with the intensity of his stare. “Don’t you trust me?”

Iwaizumi was ready to answer, he truly was, but he couldn’t help but thank you for arriving at the given moment – his words wouldn’t be so encouraging and positive.

“Hey, guys!” They turn to look at you rummaging through the bag you brought with you. “I know how hard practice is for all of you, so I bought some protein bars for you guys!” Out of the bag, you took out a dozen and more protein bars, handing them out to each of them. “I didn’t know what kind you guys liked, but Oikawa did tell me the brand you all preferred, so I just bought two of each kind!”

Adding all the sweet and caring acts together, the team stopped to think. Maybe Oikawa really found someone nice and caring. At least, that’s what the team could describe you as. There wasn’t anything that made them etiquette you as a rude and clingy person, like all his previous girlfriends, so they relaxed. Maybe this was the time Oikawa actually made the right choice.

“Is there poison in this or?”

“Makki!” It was Oikawa this time that slapped him at the back of his neck at his joke, making you laugh, and, soon enough, the rest of the team join in. It was unbelievable, but Oikawa actually hit the jackpot this time with you, and Iwaizumi could finally sigh in relief.

**Author's Note:**

> making Oikawa’s life sad and difficult is my spiritual calling; it’s no 5k smut or 10k slow-burner, but I hope my 2k fluff will be able to make up for the fact that I literally had nothing prepared for him this morning T^T


End file.
